Snivy's First Trainer Returns
by roxan1930
Summary: This is set after the episode 'Evolution By Fire! Everyone knows that Snivy abodoned her previous trainer because the trainer was not good enough but then, one day, the trainer shows up and wants Snivy to come with her again. She challenges Ash to a battle from wich the winner gets Snivy. Pignite volunteers to fight along side Snivy. Can they win or does Snivy have to go forever?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon TT_TT**

**Snivy's First Trainer Returns**

Ash and the gang had just stopped at a nice sunny field to have a delicious lunch.

While waiting for Cilan to finish cooking their food, all the pokemon were let out of their poke-balls and were allowed to play around while Ash and Iris set the table and and the pokemon's foodbowls up.

When they were done they still had to wait for Cilan so they just sat down and watched their pokemon.

At first they watched Pikachu, Oshawot, Scraggy, Axew and Pansage as they played what looked like tag but their heads turned the other way when they heard a pokemon scream.

And it wasn't just any scream but Snivy's scream wich they both (but Ash especcially) could recognize anywhere.

When they saw the small grass-snake their worry left and they laughed in both relief and amusement as they were greeted by the sight of Pignite holding Snivy in his arms as he danced around while Snivy was now laughing loudly.

"Wow, Snivy and Pignite have really gotten close, haven't they?" Iris commented.

"It is possibly the result after that battle with Pignite's previous trainer who had abandoned him when he was still a Tepig. After all, Snivy was the one who helped Pignite gain the will to fight that guy and Pignite evolved for Snivy." Cilan theorized as he walked carefully towards the table with a pan filled with soup.

"I don't really care why they're friends because I'm just happy when my pokemon get along!" Ash cheered.

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" Cilan yelled a few seconds later and at that all the pokemon came running towards him like their lifes depended on it with big smiles on their faces.

A moment later the humans were sitting at their table and the pokemon were sitting in their own groups.

"Boy, I've said it before and I'll say it again… THIS FOOD IS THE BEST!" Oshawot screamed happily while Pikachu and Pignite chuckled and Snivy just rolled her eyes.

The four of them were one of the groups the pokemon had split into.

"I can't help but agree again." Pikachu said as he nodded his head enthusiastically, making his long ears bounce a little.

"How is your food, Snivy?" Pignite asked the female between him and Pikachu.

"Hm... It's fine althought I like those pellets with vegetables in them better." she said with a shrug as she ate slowly.

"Well, if you don't want them…" Oshawot started to say and he already reached over to Snivy's bowl only to get his paw slapped away by her vine.

"I never said I didn't want it!" Snivy yelled as she protectivly held her bowl away from the water-pokemon.

"Alright, alright, everyone will just eat their own bowl and avoid fights!" Pikachu quickly yelled as he tried to avoid another chaos fight as that always caused trouble and everyone always depended on Snivy to pull whoever was fighting apart but they couldn't do that if Snivy herself was fighting.

He sighed in relief when they listened and just started eating again.

Everything went on peacefully for a while untill a slight rumbling could be heard.

It came from the trees and just as everyone looked, a girl came stumbling out of the woods before falling face-first to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Iris asked worriedly as she run up to the girl.

"Uhg… Yeah, I'm fine." the girl said as she stood up.

She had long, blond, waving hair that reached her waist and green eyes.

As clothes she was wearing a light pink dress that reached her kneeswith a brownbelt around her waist, a lavender vest without sleeves, brown cowboy boots with heels under them, a whole bunch of golden bracelets, earrings and necklaces and on top of her head was a brown cowboy hat wich had a pink ribbon around it and a rose stuck on it.

She was also wearing mascara and pink lipstick even thought she looked like she was their age.

"Snivy! ((Not her!))" Snivy hissed before running over to Ash to hide… in his shirt.

"GAHHH! Snivy, what are you doing?" the boy yelled out in suprise as he stared at his stomach where Snivy was currently wiggling under his clothes.

The outburst had drawn everyone's attention and while the others were busy fighting the urge to laugh at the scene, Pikachu was pretty offended.

"Pika pika! Pikachu pi pika! ((Hey, Snivy! Only I am allowed to do that!))" the yellow mouse-pokemon yelled before also diving in his trainer's shirt.

"Pikachu! That's not helping!" Ash yelled as he now did a stupid dance as he tried to catch the two moving bulbs inside his clothes that were moving everywhere as Pikachu tried to catch Snivy but she just moved away.

By now the others weren't able to contain their laughter anymore and were rolling around with tears running down their faces.

Finally Ash managed to grab both his pokemon by their tails and pull them out of his shirt.

"What was _that_ for?" he asked as he held both of them in front of him, them dangling upside down because he was still holding their tails.

"Pi pika! ((I was only trying to get her out!))" Pikachu yelled as he pointed at Snivy who was wiggling wildly, trying to free herself as if she was afraid of something.

"Snivy, is that you?" the girl suddenly asked as she walked up to Ash who gave her a confused look while Snivy only wiggled more.

"It is you! Don't you recognize me? It's me! Alicia!" the girl who just revealed herself to be named Alicia yelled and without any warning she snatched Snivy from Ash and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pokemon's protesting shouts.

"My little Snivy! I missed you so much! When you left that day after breaking your poke-ball I thought I'd never see you again but here we both are!" she cried and she was about to try and kiss Snivy on her head but that was just too much for poor Snivy and she used her vines to slap Alicia's cheeks.

"Owie! I can't believe my own Snivy just slapped me!" she cried while Snivy hid behind Ash's legs.

"Uhm… Excuse me but would you mind telling what is going on here?" Cilan asked politely thought his face clearly showed his confusion.

"Oh my! I got so in the moment I forgot you people were here too! My name is Alicia." Alicia introduced herself and the others followed.

"Hi, my name is Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu! ((Hi there!))"

"My name is Iris and this is Axew."

"Axew ew! ((Hello Alicia!))"

"And my name is Cilan. I'm a pokemon connoisseur."

"It's nice to meet you all. Now, for your question. This Snivy here used to belong to me. I was one day walking through a forest during my journey when I saw this adorable Snivy sleeping under a tree and I just _had_ to have her so I captured her without her even noticing." Alicia explained cheerfully but the others weren't returning their smiles like she expected.

"You captured Snivy while she was sleeping?" Iris asked dryly.

Alicia bobbed her head up and down as she nodded "Yup! I got a Snivy without even having to battle it! Smart, right?"

"No, it isn't! Capturing a pokemon means you have to battle and weaken it enough or the pokemon itself would have to ask you to capture it! Catching a pokemon while it's sleeping is just not fair!" Ash snapped angrily.

"Well, you do it your way, I'll do it my way." Alicia said in a snobbish way.

She then turned her attention back to Snivy and said "Listen, I know you left because you thought I was to weak but I've been training hard and I'm sure I'm now strong enough to have you as my pokemon again so let's go!" she yelled and she already started to walk away but stopped when she noticed that Snivy was not following her.

"Sorry, Alicia but Snivy is my pokemon now." Ash explained as he picked Snivy up who nodded.

"Snivy sniv. ((And I'm staying.))" she said.

"But she was my pokemon first!" Alicia protested angrily.

"Guys, calm down! Listen, why don't we let Snivy choose?" Cilan suggested and a moment later Snivy was standing in the field with Ash on her left and Alicia on her right.

"This is it, Snivy! 3… 2… 1… choose!" Cilan yelled and without even needing a second to think it over Snivy walked over to Ash.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as he and Pikachu hugged her while Cilan, Iris and all the other pokemon (except Emolga) also cheered.

That was when something in Alicia snapped.

"NONONONONO! I WAS THE ONE WHO CAUGHT HER FIRST SO SHE IS MINE!" she screamed while moving around in the same way as Burgundy did when Cilan did something good.

"Sorry, Alicia but it seems you've ruined your one and only chance with Snivy and won't be getting another." Iris commented.

Alicia however wasn't ready to give up and grabbed Snivy and placed her back where she was standing before.

"Sweety, how about this? If you choose me, you will get to wear this super cute dress I made for you in case I'd find you again!" Alicia yelled as she pulled a small dress out from behind her back.

It was the same color of pink as Alicia's dress but it was covered in all kinds of ribbons and looked like it would toch the ground if a pokemon of Snivy's size would wear it.

At that Snivy didn't walk over to Ash… she sprinted up to him.

"Sni snivy sniv… ((I think I'm gonna be sick…))" Snivy groaned.

At that Pikachu started laughing.

"Pika pi pikachu pika! ((Well, maybe it would actually look pretty good on you!))" he teased only to get a death-glare in return to wich he quickly shut up.

"What the...!" Alicia yelled when Emolga suddenly flew up to her and took the dress from her.

"Emolga, what are you doing?" Iris asked in confusion when Emolga landed in front of Snivy and held the dress against the grass-pokemon's shoulders.

"Emo. Emo emo. Emolga emo. ((Smart choice. This is really not you color. It would be a disaster for everyone else's eyes to see you walking around while wearing this thing.))" she said to wich the pokemon fell down anime-style.

"Sni sni snivy sni. ((Geez, I don't know if I should take that as support or a insult, Emolga.))" Snivy groaned.

"Listen, Alicia! Can't you just except that Snivy is my pokemon now?" Ash asked as he was starting to grow annoyed with the crazy girl.

"Never! Tell you what! If you can beat me in a double battle I'll leave but if I beat you, Snivy comes with me!" Alicia yelled, making Ash's jaw drop.

"What?! I'm always on the mood for a battle but I'm not putting Snivy on the line for one!" he yelled angrily.

"Snivy! ((I'll do it!))" Snivy yelled as she looked up at Ash.

"Huh? You _wanna _battle her, Snivy?" Ash asked her and she nodded.

"Well, alright then! Pikachu, are you ready?" Ash asked his first pokemon with a bright smile.

"Pika! ((You bet!))" Pikachu answerred as he got just as exciteted as Ash.

"Pig pignite! ((Forget it, Pikachu! I'm gonna battle that crazy girl!))" Pignite yelled as he run up to them.

"Pignite? You wanna battle her?" Ash asked in suprise.

Pignite nodded and turning to Snivy he said "Pignite pig pig pignite! ((You helped me with my previous trainer, now I'll help you with your's!))" while holding his hand out to her and clenching it into a fist like she had done while cheering him on during his battle with that Emboar and Heatmor.

At that Snivy only smirked and returned the gesture.

It had kind of become the signature towards eachother when one of them had to battle.

"Well, that's fine by me! I'll be using Snivy and Pignite!" Ash yelled over to Alicia.

"Hey, why would Pignite want to battle so badly?" Iris asked Cilan who smiled.

"Well, when you think about it, Pignite is kind of returning a favor. When Ash planned to battle Shamus, it was Snivy who helped Pignite pull through while he was still a Tepig." Cilan explained.

A few seconds later all the remaining pokemon were returned tot heir poke-balls and Ash and Alicia were standing a distance away from eachother with Snivy and Pignite standing in front of Ash.

Iris was sitting on a log with Axew and Pikachu in her lap so they could watch the battle and Cilan was standing a little closer to the 'battlefield' as he would serve as referee.

"Trainers ready? Begin!" Cilan shouted.

"Simipour and Cryogonal! It's your chance to dance!" Alicia shouted a lame openingsline as she threw her poke-balls where the two pokemon popped out from.

The only thing was… they both looked redicilous!

Cryogonal was covered in pink glitters and Simipour had millions of flowers in his 'dreadlocks'.

"I made them prettier!" Alicia chirped happily and everyone else sweat-dropped at her.

"Whatever you say… Snivy, use Attract!" Ash ordered and with a wink Snivy was surrounded by pink hearts that went shooting towards her opponents, surrounded them and hit them.

At that Simipour went all gaga over Snivy who now looked even prettier for him but Cryogonal was just them same as he was before.

"Cryogonal are genderless so attacks like Attract are useless!" Alicia laughed evily when she saw the others confusion.

"Oh yeah?! So what if that won't work? Snivy, Vine Whip on Simipour! Pignite, Flame Charge on Cryogonal!" Ash ordered and both attacks were a direct hit.

"You wanna be that way? Fine! Simipour, Aqua Tail on Pignite! Cryogonal, Frost Breath on Snivy!" Alicia yelled.

Cryongonal obeyed and attacked Snivy but she was saved by Pignite who used Flamethrower without waiting for any command, wich stopped the attack that was ment for his friend.

"What? You're supposed to be busy with taking damage from Simipour's Aqua Tail!" Alicia screamed.

"You might wanna take a look at Simipour!" Ash chuckled and doing so Alicia saw that her water-pokemon was still standing there like a bumbling weirdo with a crush.

"You're still suffering from Attract? Come on, you didn't even have to attack Snivy so why can't you just fight?" Alicia asked as she was really getting frustrated.

"Snivy, use Leaf Blade on Simipour!" Ash ordered while Alicia was distracted.

Alicia however, heard the boy and quickly yelled "Cryogonal, protect Simipour with Reflect!"

Cryogonal hovered in Snivy's patch and stopped her with the shield that appeared in front of it.

"Simipour, you gotta obey to what I'm gonna tell you now! SNAP OUT OF THAT STUPID ATTRACT!" Alicia screamed and somehow it seemed to work as the pink hearts in Simipour's eyes disappeared and the blue monkey grinned.

"But how?" Ash wondered.

"Attract is a attack that usually has the effects leave in a few minutes and sometimes another attack can break the spell but I've never seen this!" Cilan commented from where he was standing.

"Alright! Now, Simipour, use Brick Break on Piginte! Cryogonal, Aurora Beam on Snivy!" Alicia ordered.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled but the attacks hit both his pokemon anyway.

"Pignite, Fire Pledge!" he yelled.

"Simipour, use Brick Break to stop Pignite from using that move!" Alicia countered and Simipout stopped Pignite's hoove before it could hit the ground.

"Cryogonal, use Rapid Spin!" and with that both Pignite and Snivy were knocked down again.

"Are you guys alright?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Snivy! ((Just fine!))"

"Pignite! ((Never been better!))"

Those were the yells of Snivy and Pignite as they jumped back on their feet without showing any pain.

"They won't be alright for long! Simipour, Low Sweep on Pignite!" Alicia yelled and Simipour sent Pignite flying

That was when Ash got one of his great ideas!

"Snivy, use Vine Whip to throw Pignite towards Cryogonal!" he yelled, suprising everyone else.

"That's crazy! What in the world is Ash thinking? OHHH! HE IS SUCH A LITTLE KID!" Iris screamed in annoyance.

Snivy hoever didn't care about how crazy it might have sounded so she just obeyed **( Epic Pokemon music starts playing) **and grabbed Pignite, swung him around a little for more speed and tossed him.

"Alright, Pignite, now use Flame Charge!" Ash yelled and at that flames surrouded Pignite who now grinned and hit Cryogonal.

"Cryogonal!" Alicia called out worriedly.

Simipour who also was worried turned his back to the others wih gave As hand Snivy the chance to attack him.

"Snivy, Leaf Blade on Simipour!" Ash yelled and Snivy's glowing green tail slapped voilently against Simipour's back.

"No!" Alicia yelped out.

"Yes! Time to and this! Snivy, Leaf Storm! Pignite, Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Snivy was then surrounded with hundreds of leafs as she spun around before shooting them all towards Simipour and Cryogonal and Pignite blew huge flames out of his nose wich followed Snivy's leafs.

When the two attacks combined the leafs caught on fire and hit the other two pokemon wich caused the last bit a damage that was needed to knock Simipour and Cryogonal out. **(Epic Pokemon music stops playing)**

"Simipour and Crygonal are unable to battle! The winners are Ash, Snivy and Pignite!" Cilan shouted, ending the match.

"Alright! We di dit!" Ash cheered as he jumped in the air in joy before running up to his pokemon to hug them, Pikachu jumping off of Irirs's lap to joint hem.

"You guys were awesome!" Ash complimented.

"NONONONONONO! I WANT MY SNIVY BACK ONW WAY OR THE OTHER!" Alicia them screamed and pulling a net out of nowhere she charged up to snivy in a attempt to catch her.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly yelled.

"Pika! ((You got it!))" Pikachu yelled and he used to famous attack on the crazy girl, causing a small explosion and sending her blasting off.

"Snivy sniv. ((Thank goodness.))" Snivy murmurred with a face-palm.

"Hey, Snivy! Guess what? Now that that Alicia is gone you can just stay with us!" Ash suddeny cheered as he picked her up and held her above his head in the air.

"Pika pi! ((Awesome!))" Pikachu cheered along as he pumped a tiny yellow fist up.

At that Snivy could only smile warmly and nod at them before giving Pignite a thankfull nod to wich he winked back in a playfull manner.

**The End**

**How was that? I liked the way how Snivy had helped Pignite against Shamus and wanted to have another friendship episode between those two but now I wanted Pignite to help Snivy out with something. I came with the idea of Alicia because during the Episode 'Evolution By Fire' it was also again mentioned that Snivy had problems with her trainer. Well, I'll stop talking now and give you guys a break. Please leave a review unless it's not a nice one and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
